In the field of self guided vehicles (SGV), the degree of flexibility is often a key factor in determining the usefulness of the system. For example, it is commonplace for an SGV to employ a powered roller deck to deposit and accept loads at similarly powered conveyor systems. To allow for the expedient transfer of these loads, prior systems have advantageously employed infrared communication systems between the SGV and the conveyor (see U.S. patent application Ser. No. 773,141 filed Sept. 5, 1985 by Tupman et al, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,385).
However, these systems typically allow for loading and unloading from only one side of the vehicle. This single sided capability limits the possible aprroach paths of the vehicle to the conveyor to only two directions (forward and reverse). Accordingly, this limitation forces the vehicle to turn around prior to docking with the conveyor. The factory environment is not always so forgiving, as to provide sufficient maneuvering space for the vehicle to turn around. Therefore, it would be advantageous for an SGV to be able to approach a conveyor from any of the four possible directions, dock with the conveyor, and automatically determine the direction the roller deck must be rotated to deposit or accept the load.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.